clocktowerfandomcom-20200223-history
Lotte
Lotte (ロッテ Rotte) is a character from Clock Tower: The First Fear. She is the closest of Jennifer Simpson's three friends. Appearancey Lotte has short, ginger hair and brown eyes. She wears a red, short-sleeved polo shirt with blue jeans and red sneakers. Contrary to her masculine personality, she has a very large bust. However, she has her back turned during the first few scenes of the game, which is why she is commonly mistaken by fans to be a boy. Personality Lotte is described as "boyish" and non-feminine; out of the four female characters in the game, she is the only one to not wear a skirt. She was described by the director of the game, Hifumi Kono, as a child and that person as Jennifer, have difficulties in socializing with groups. According to Hifumi Kono, Lotte and Jennifer have similar personalities; Lotte is considered the only friend of Jennifer. This is expressed in-game if Jennifer finds Lotte dying in the caves, upon realizing that Lotte died, Jennifer would beg to Lotte's corpse to not leave her alone before departing. ''Clock Tower: The First Fear'' Lotte first appears in the opening scene, walking to the mansion with the other girls. Soon after they arrive inside, Mary goes off to find Mr. Barrows, and Lotte tells Jennifer that she doubts she'll ever get used to living there. Anne then laughs, amused by Lotte's uneasiness. When Mary doesn't return, Lotte suggests she go find her, but Jennifer decides to go instead. When she goes out to the next hallway, she hears Lotte and the other girls scream, and returns to find them missing. Fate Unlike Ann or Laura, Lotte cannot be saved. She will either die when she breaks Jennifer free from Simon Barrow's cage and is shot dead by Mary, or she can be found on the floor near the Cradle Under the Star slowly dying, having been part of a sacrificial ritual. She then gives Jennifer information on how to kill Bobby by using the clock tower switches with her last breath. It is likely that Lotte's canon death is being shot by Mary. Seeing as in the manga Jennifer was given a drink by Mary which would result in Jennifer waking up in a cage and Lotte coming to break her out, which would result in her getting shot. Creator's comment Trivia *The character Lindsay Silverhat in Remothered is based off of Lotte, and originally shared her name. *If the player witness Ann being thrown out the window to her death, upon entering the room where she was thrown from, the player will find a lantern that can be used to obtain the Green Key, which will enable the player to escape the cell where Simon Barrows is held without Lotte helping the player. *If Jeniffer does not see Lotte die, the player will continue normally until the elevator sequence, where Bobby breaks in the elevator and kills Jeniffer off-screen, resulting in Ending F. Gallery Introduction.png|Lotte and the other girls in the introduction Lotte3.png|Lotte rescuing Jennifer from Simon's cell (alternate death) Lotte2.png|Lotte, shortly before being shot by Mary (alternate death) LotteWay.png|Artwork from Way to Capture Victory LotteClue.png|Artwork from Clue Book LauraManga.png|Lotte with Laura in the manga Category:Characters Category:Clock Tower: The First Fear Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased